The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and a flash memory device and a method of driving the same.
With the development in information processing technology, high-integrated flash memory devices have been developed. In particular, flash memory devices having a Silicon-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon (SONOS) structure have been developed.
Such flash memory devices may include a select transistor for preventing an over-erase. However, because the flash memory devices further include the select transistor, it can be difficult to obtain high integration.